Reno Magic
by khooxp
Summary: Reno can worm his way into anyone's heart. It's true. No one can hate Reno... or continue hating him anyway. I call it Reno Magic. He doesn't even seem to realise he has this innate ability... or does he? First Chapter up! Starring Sephiroth! Second Chapter up! Starring Genesis! Third Chapter up! Starring Rufus! Humor, Friendship, possible shonen-ai and possible Hurt/Comfort.
1. Sephiroth

_XP: Hello! I'm new in this fandom. Please guide me along! As a fan of final fantasy, I've read many fanfics, played crisis core, FFVII, dissidia, etc! :D I'm a huge fan of Reno, and have seen a couple of good fics around. In fact, I like various pairings of RenoXSephiroth, RenoXGenesis, RenoXRufus, RenoXVincent... haha! Thus I came up with this idea. Everyone loves Reno :'D_

_I hope you guys like this! I'll decide whether or not to continue by the response!_

* * *

**_**Chapter I: Sephiroth**_**

The General was just returning from a mission when he noticed something in front of the Shinra building. A lump of something very red and black, with a thick, dark pool of what smelt like blood. Morbid curiosity peaked, his cat-like eyes took in a closer look. It seemed to be one of those Turks, with their black suits. The man was lying face down, long vibrant red hair the colour of the pooling blood haphazardly thrown about, one arm stretched out in front of him as though he had crawled here half to death. Sephiroth briefly wondered if the man was dead.

The Turk's uniform was ripped in several places as though he had been in a rough tussle, and there were what seemed like multiple cut wounds and stab wounds. The General was impressed that he made it so far alone from wherever he came from. Feeling charitable for the day, the general went over to turn the man over. His white button-up shirt could hardly be called white anymore, covered in dirt and blood. The very pale face half covered by blood and red hair shocked the General, how much blood loss had he suffered?

Pale lips shuddered to take in a breath, dispersing the thoughts that the man should be already dead. Pale, dull blue eyes flitted open and closed weakly. The General picked the man up uncharacteristically gently, afraid that the scrawny, fragile man in his arms might just break. He was really light and thin... The General frowned as he carried him up in the bridal position, moving into the building. The confused blue eyes looked up at him as though unable to recognize him, blinking blearily. The weak mouth opened and closed, and Sephiroth hushed him gently.

"Conserve your strength," Sephiroth whispered in his deep baritone voice. "I'll bring you to the labs. You look like death, and will probably be soon."

"Ngh..." The thin man moaned, lifting a weak hand to grasp at the front of Sephiroth's SOLDIER uniform. "No..." Desperate blue eyes struggled to keep open. "I'm o-ok."

Sephiroth paused at the elevator, and entered it, finger hovering above the basement button where the labs were. The man was obviously not alright.

"Please..."

Sephiroth pressed the button for his own suite instead. He looked down to see the man passed out, though one bony hand still clung on loosely to him. The man's face twisted in obvious pain and agony, and Sephiroth found the body in his arm feverishly warm. Concerned, he brushed a hand across a burning hot forehead, sweeping away stray strands of hair. The man seemed to lean into the touch, muttering intelligibly as his features relaxed. Eyes softening, Sephiroth moved to cup a warm cheek, and the small man sighed in contentment.

Sephiroth laid the weak man on his soft bed, ignoring the bloodstains that went onto everything. The man groaned from the loss of the comforting contact and coolness. He rushed to rummage through a cupboard, taking out a mastered cure materia. He held it above the man, whispering the incantation and watched the soft glow that erased the wounds and caused the knit eyebrows to relax, and relaxed himself. He hadn't even realised that he had tensed and held his breath in his worry for the man.

Deep in his thoughts, Sephiroth didn't notice the hand until it latched onto his hair, tugging at it insistently. Frowning, Sephiroth tried to removed the fingers one by one, but the man was rather adamant about it. Sephiroth would have killed anyone who did that. Not that anyone dared to do it of course, but he had just saved the man, and it would be redundant to kill him. Plus, he supposed he could give the man the benefit of the doubt.

"No H-Hojo..." The man whimpered.

Ah. That, Sephiroth could understand. No wonder the Turk didn't want to go to the labs.

Sephiroth peeled off the dirty and blood-sodden clothes off of the Turk, and an identity card slid out. It was a hard task as his hair was still caught by the dependant creature he brought home. He looked at the picture of the cocky man, and was surprised. The vulnerable, child-like man in his bed looked nothing like the mischievous, smiling Turk in the picture. He next looked at the name.

**_Reno._**

It was just Reno, no surname or anything.

For once, Sephiroth's curiosity for a person was peaked. He wanted to know about this man's past.

"D-Don't go..." Reno called out in a heartbroken voice.

Sephiroth's own heart twinged, as the hand in his hair pulled tighter, causing him to fall on the bed. He supposed he had no other choice anyhow, he mused. He laid down next to Reno, and watched him instantly shift closer, as if craving for human contact and assurance. Reno actually threw one leg around him as though to trap him there, to make sure he didn't leave, and a satisfied smile crossed his face once he snuggled in under Sephiroth's chin. The hand grasping his hair was still closed around silver strands, Sephiroth noted with amusement as Reno purred in satisfaction and comfort.

"Mine," Reno growled, actually biting onto Sephiroth's collarbone.

Sephiroth flinched in shock but couldn't help but burst out in laughter at Reno's strangeness.

"Mm," Reno hummed in satisfaction, settling down again with a innocent smile.

Sephiroth gave an exasperated smile himself, and swept the red bangs from Reno's face when Reno's nose twitched due to his unruly hair. He was adorable. And Sephiroth was quickly getting attached to him like one would to a stray cat.

****Well isn't that just adorable :D****

* * *

*****Next morning*****

"Ugh..."

Reno blinked into existence again. He looked up at a white ceiling in confusion. He remembered barely succeeding in the mission, retrieving the thumbdrive full of information that a Shinra traitor stole to give to anti-Shinra groups. He had been cornered in an alley with men armed with knives, and he had fought as well as he could, before he saw he could not win and ran as best as he could, and... and then what? Reno frowned. He had been bleeding and trying to outrun them, going in circles to mislead them, and he remembered he had barely made it to the Shinra building and fell onto the ground. He had dropped both his PHS and electro-magrod...

He shifted, hmm, the bed was really comfortable... Wait.

_Wait._

He wasn't at the labs, the hospital, his own house, or the other Turks' houses, where exactly was he?

Reno sat up with a start to find his ruined clothes a bloody heap on the floor, and he was all alone in an luxurious room, in a silken and soft bed only dressed in his underwear. Reno gulped. He moved to get down the bed, but when his toes touched the floor, he winced from the coldness. Looking around, he found a pair of boots which were slightly too large but would do. He slid them on in glee.

It was comfortable.

Reno moved to the cupboard, opening it to see it chock-full of General Sephiroth's uniform...

Oh.

OH!

That was where he was, in the General's room. Nervously, but with a grin nonetheless, Reno retrieved a set and wore it. He looked like he was drowning in it, since it was sloppy and loose on him, unlike the majesty the General would have showed. But Reno smirked, he could only imagine people's faces when he strut around in it. He rummaged around his old pants for the thumbdrive, before throwing his ruined clothes out the window.

Because he can, and he was lazy.

He checked himself out in the mirror. Hah, he was like the red-haired, scrawny, bad and phony version of the General. Reno giggled in amusement as he left the room, freezing when he saw the General cooking breakfast. The General turned around, his emotionless mask and hard stare in place, before he snorted in humor and turned away. The sight of Reno in his clothes was strangely cute, like a little boy trying to wear his Father's clothes.

"Morning," Reno ventured confidently despite being caught in the act, masking his fear easily. "Are you cooking for me as well?" He asked audaciously.

To both of their utter surprises, Sephiroth laughed. He was unused to such insubordination, but he didn't view Reno as just a Turk or a SOLDIER. Reno had become something strange. Yes, Sephiroth found Reno to be like a cat. Cute, but armed with claws, and affectionate, but pretending to be independent and haughty. Reno's eyes lighted up at the sound of it. It was a nice, deep, rumbling laugh. And it also meant he was a welcome guest.

Sephiroth laid down two plates of pancakes, which Reno cheered at, rushing to grab his seat and devouring the food like he hadn't eaten for days. He squeezed copious amounts of the sweet maple syrup and drowned the pancakes, greedily stuffing them into his mouth in large bites.

"MOAR!" Reno demanded with his mouth stuffed, and Sephiroth slid his plate to Reno.

"...Ya sure?" Reno paused with both hands in the hair, holding onto his fork and knife. Wide eyes and full cheeks made an adorable combination and Reno looked like a hamster. Sephiroth chuckled at the sight. Hesitance soon turned to embarrassment as his stomach growled, and Reno flushed lightly.

"Take it," Sephiroth said gently, watching Reno like one would watch a kitten lap at milk hungrily.

"Yay!" Reno cheered, proceeding to stuff his face.

Satiated, Reno leaned back and rubbed his tummy. "So, um," Reno began awkwardly, fiddling with his ponytail. "Thanks a lot for last night and all. I was sure I was going to die."

"You're welcome," Sephiroth said curtly.

Reno peeked at Sephiroth, then looked down when he felt uncomfortable under the General's intense green eyes. "And, I guess you're not like the rumors said. You're real nice, yo. And, I should apologize for troubling ya."

"No," Sephiroth murmured. "You can trouble me anytime."

The mischievous spark from Reno's picture appeared, as though he had been waiting for this exact moment. "Ya said so!" Reno pointed smugly at the General. "You can't stab me with your longass sword if I annoy you!"

Sephiroth chuckled again. "So, what rumors?"

Reno blinked, and looked upwards, thinking. "Hmmm... Well, there was that one about ya killing your lovers and removing all traces, that's why no one ever saw ya with anyone." Reno got attracted by the bundle of chocolate in a basket, and started to reach for it. "And then there was the one about you killing all the SOLDIERS coz they talked too much on one mission. And people were saying how you're a robot who couldn't smile." Reno pulled the basket right in front of him, and started to dig in without any reserve, unwrapping the chocolates and plopping them into his mouth. "Mm. And then there was the time when ya stabbed Zack coz he tried to braid ya hair."

"Only the last one is true," Sephiroth mused.

"I figured," Reno grinned. "Can I have this?"

"Go ahead, I don't eat those," Sephiroth smiled as Reno cheered again, hogging the basket.

"Well, I have to go hand in the thumbdrive now, top priority and all," Reno beamed. "Thanks again for everything Sephy!"

Reno laughed at Sephiroth's stunned face and fled the suite.

* * *

Clack, clack, clack...

Reno did indeed strut around with an infuriating smirk in Sephiroth's uniform -as well as his boots- swinging his chocolate basket as he went, with his long red locks of hair flowing behind him, making people do a double take. For one, it was red hair instead of silver, a slender man instead of a muscular one, equipped with a chocolate basket instead of a long masamune. Reno slammed open the door to Tseng's office.

"Bossman!" Reno chirped happily.

"Reno. I thought something happened to you, I was just planning to send Rude-" Tseng looked up from his paper work and openly gaped. Reno merely laughed like a hyena.

"Reno, why are you dressed in the General's clothes?" Tseng asked calmly, while his eyes were still as round as saucers.

Rude entered at that moment, and his sunglasses slid down his nose in shock. Reno laughed all the harder, tears springing up into his eyes. "THAT was exactly how the General looked!" Reno pointed at Rude in hysterics.

"GO CHANGE, RENO!" Tseng barked, losing his composure. He pinched the bridge of his nose. "Gods, here I was worrying about your life and death, and you're fooling around like always. I don't even want to know how you got those clothes, but if the General comes, I'll let him hunt you down."

"Aww, Tsengy, ya were worried about me?" Reno cooed, sliding the thumbdrive across the desk.

"RENO!"

"Alright, alright, chill," Reno held up his hands placatingly, backing off. "Don't burst a blood vessel, Boss."

Reno sauntered off, and the remaining two men exchanged exasperated looks.

*****End of Chapter I*****

* * *

_XP: Hope you guys liked it! Stayed tuned and please drop a review :D_


	2. Genesis

XP: This was better received than I thought! :D I'm happy!

A very special thanks to my first reviewer, **AndDownWeGO!** Cute username, and here is RenoXGenesis! :D And darling, I love long reviews, keep em' up!

Also, thanks to my other fantabulous reviewers: **VV, Rangerapprentice**(OMG YOU FOLLOWED ME HERE FROM BEYBLADE 3), **Silver-x-Crimson, Guest, FoxxyRyukiChan** and** zemydemyx66!**

* * *

_*****Chapter II: Geneis*****_

_*********GenesisXReno******_

Genesis was wandering the LOVELESS street, after watching a third-rate play. He was sorely disappointed. Then again, what else could one expect but third-rate play form third-rate actors? The play had shown ACT II and III, as it has always done, and the bad acting, forgetting of lines, horrible accents made Genesis leave halfway in rage, unable to watch the desecration of his play any longer. What a sacrilege to the book! Genesis himself could no doubt act better. Genesis huffed as he strolled, indulging in the poems in the book, reading while he walked.

"When the war-" Genesis began in passion, and shocked to hear the words being spoken somewhere ahead, no, sang. It was carried in the tone of what Genesis imagined it would be, full of longing and despair. Genesis closed his eyes to listen to the beautiful, high notes of the man, clutching the book to his chest as he listening in earnest, feeling the pull within his chest from the inspiring, clear voice.

_When the war~ of the beasts, brings about the world's end..._

_The goddess descends from the sky~_

_Wings of light~ and dark~ spread afar!_

_She guides us to bliss, her gift everlasting..._

Why, he had never heard the melodious version. He knew it existed once, from one play long ago before his time, but the actors of that time were long gone, and so were the people who heard it. Plus, it was from the prologue which hardly anyone paid attention to, preferring to act the more action-packed II and III with climax. Genesis looked around anxiously to locate the source of the perfection. He heard a soft breathing sound, and strained his ears to catch the next part.

_Infinite in mystery is the gift of the Goddess..._

_We seek it thus, and take to the sky!_

_Ripples~ form on the water's surface._

_The wandering soul~ knows no rest._

He looked up to see a man seating at a high ledge, looking up at the full moon as he sang softly, legs swinging in the air beneath him. Genesis watched as the man sang from memory, tilting his head back, words falling effortlessly from pale lips as melancholic eyes viewed the night sky. The man swung his hands, did dramatic hand movements as he sang, enjoying himself like a man slightly buzzed on alcohol. Genesis lightly jumped up to seat next to the man, crossing his legs and resting his book on his lap. The other man startled, and turned to stare at Genesis in obvious shock at the sudden intrusion. He nearly fell, if not for Genesis's quick reflexes, snaking his arm around his waist to steady him.

Genesis gave his most irresistible smile and leaned in, all charm. "That's a Turk uniform isn't it? What's your name?"

Genesis was pleasantly surprised by the very slender waist, intelligent blue eyes, long, smooth tresses of red hair, pale, gaping lips, with a cute button nose and a smooth, light complexion.

"I..." The man looked reluctant. "Why should I tell you?" He huffed, as though put out that his alone time was interrupted. He picked up a bottle from his side and drank from it deeply, smacking Genesis's lingering hand away. Genesis could tell it was alcohol from the smell. He wasn't insulted from the action or disgusted with the smell however. His full lips curved into a smile as he heard the tenor of the man's special voice, unlike the alto he had adopted for the song.

"Hmm," Genesis hummed, seeing that he was disliked. That was rare. Everyone usually fell to his charisma. He suddenly wanted to win this man over, the only man who knew how to sing and emote the poems he loved with perfection. Genesis turned up his charm, fluttering his long eyelashes as he tilted his head innocently. "Well, I was wondering what a handsome man like you was doing alone at night."

It worked, the other man was flattered, all smiles now. "You're Genesis, aren't you?" The man tapped his fingers against the ledge in the rhythm of the poems he sang as he looked at Genesis with curiosity. The man seemed like he was unable to stay still, always looking around, moving his fingers or swinging his legs. Genesis mused that it must have been due to the active nature of being a Turk, always in action.

"That's now very fair is it? You know my name and I not yours," Genesis pouted, and the other man chuckled. "I'm absolutely_ dying_ to know." Genesis pleaded with his best puppy dog eyes.

Reno had a reputation and image to maintain. No one has ever heard him sing. Everyone thought he like heavy metal and rock, which he did, but he actually had a taste for the classical as well, but he would never tell anyone that over his dead body. But now, Genesis caught him in the act. Not that Genesis looked like the type to snitch, though. And It was pretty easy to find out the name of the infamous Turk, just ask any employee about a red-haired Turk and they'd at least tell you 3 stories of his havoc. Reno supposed it was delaying the inevitable if he did not tell, plus since the man was begging so well, he felt inclined to tell.

"Reno."

"Re...no. Reno," Genesis tested the name on his lips. "Beautiful name." Genesis beamed sincerely at Reno.

Reno smirked. "Do you tell all the ladies that? It sounds beautiful when it falls from your lips." Reno flirted back teasingly. He indeed liked the sound of it, his trashy, simple name sounded so classy all of a sudden.

"Not as beautiful as what you just sang. Where did you learn it from?" Genesis asked, visibly impressed.

Reno blinked awkwardly. "Oh. That. Um, my mother used to sing it. Apparently it's been passed down. Our ancestors were part of a travelling troupe but they weren't very popular, so it died out."

"Ah. Indeed, it was not as popular as it is now," Genesis pursed his lips. "May I ask if it's possible to contact your-"

"Nope, _it died out_," Reno re-emphasized, taking another swig.

"You're the last one then, my condolences," Genesis stated the obvious, thinking to himself. Reno looked at him from the corner of his eye, contemplating Genesis. Strange man. Strange, but good looking man. Reno was bisexual anyway, and from rumors, heard Genesis was interested in no one but himself and LOVELESS. Zack had called him a LOVELESS-sexual. They had both laughed like hyenas for minutes. Reno stifled a laugh at that memory.

Genesis had different thoughts.

_I've met a miracle. It's a gift from the Goddess. _

This treasure he stumbled upon, this unique man with his wonderful voice, was one of the best things that ever happened to him, to hear the melodious version of his sacred book was something he thought he would never be graced in this lifetime to enjoy. He was a fortunate man. Undoubtedly, he was being rewarded for his absolute devotion of the book. Fate allowed him to meet Reno.

Genesis reached a hand to cup a pale, smooth cheek, and Reno was startled again. "Will you sing again?" Genesis asked with a lovestruck face. Reno blinked again at the expression, suddenly embarrassed. He had never had an audience. Not in singing, anyway.

"Please?" Genesis begged, blue eyes searching Reno's.

Reno gulped, suddenly supremely aware of the warm hand caressing his cheek. "Ah, um... I only know the first two poems."

"It's more than I could ask for," Genesis breathed.

Blushing, Reno began singing again, directly in front of Genesis. He looked down most of the time in embarrassment, and when he looked up, he saw Genesis's serious, enraptured face that was watching his every move, catching every note that fell from his lips, he blushed even deeper at the intense stare. However, he held that gaze and continued to sing in a clear, pretty voice that no one who knew Reno knew he had, projecting his voice, seemingly as though making his voice reach the heavens above.

To Genesis anyway. He watched with obvious enjoyment. His pleasured face surely was making Reno feel doubly awkward, but he did not care. He watched Reno fiddle nervously with his thumbs, and found the action endearing. He sighed and wanted to hear that voice forever, to melt into a puddle of goo. The voice was so beautiful. Reno was so beautiful, with his bright red hair framing his pale face, the moonlight illuminating his face in such a way that... Genesis sighed again. Reno bit his lip when he was done, jumping down the ledge, eager to flee.

"Wait, Reno!"

Reno looked up, cheeks the color of his hair from his performance.

"Thank you," Genesis smiled sincerely. "I'll see you around."

"Ah... yeah," Reno squeaked, not used to being thanked. He ran off quickly, disappearing from Genesis's sight.

What an angel. Genesis wanted him all to himself. But Reno was not a music box he could simply buy and hog all for himself. No, Reno was a complicated, precious man. Genesis smirked. But it would be worth it. Reno was priceless.

***Hearts***

* * *

_So embarrassing...!_

Reno's face was the colour of a tomato. When he went home, and in the morning when he received a single red rose, left there on his desk. And since he was always late, all the other turks had obviously read the message on the elegant card and were teasing him relentlessly about it.

Reno picked it up with dread and read the beautiful, cursive writing.

_"Dear Angel,_

_The meaning of this one single red rose is that I've fallen for you in first sight. All of my deepest affections are for you._

_Your beauty far surpasses that of this rose, but allow me to contend myself to show my appreciation of your perfection with this flower. _

_Your voice resonates strongly in my mind even now. I don't think I will ever forget your beautiful voice. _

_Forever in my thoughts,_

_Genesis Rhapsodos."_

"What's this, Reno? Are you sure it wasn't wrongly delivered?" Tseng smirked.

"What voice?" Rude waggled his eyebrows suggestively. "Hmm? How loud were you? Is that what you were doing last night?"

"From Rhapsodos no less, the most popular man of SOLDIER amongst females," Tseng continued, that smirk never leaving his face. "And I can tell it's not a prank, that is indeed his handwriting and his style of words."

"Angel," Rude sang.

"Angel," Tseng repeated with amused disbelief. "Our Reno."

"Shut up," Reno pouted. He flipped the card to see "Call Me" with a number, making his heart flip as well. He flipped it back before his fellow Turks saw, preventing them from pressuring him into calling back.

"Are you going to tell us what happened?" Rude poked his partner's flushed cheek.

"You're annoying when it comes to things like this," Reno stuck his tongue out at his partner as he emptied his pen holder and filled it with water from the watercooler, stuffing the rose in there, making a crude vase next to his chocolate basket. He threw the card into a drawer. He wasn't used to being romanced. He either plain fucked or romanced the ladies with flirting. Or he fucked or got fucked men. He had never been flirted and wooed like this from a man like Rhapsodos. He was honestly at a loss of what to do, but was pretending to be his smug, confident self.

"You guys are just jealous," Reno accused with a smirk.

"Why would we?" Rude snorted in amusement.

"Cause ya would never get into the General's pants or get flowers from Rhapsodos," Reno grinned shamelessly.

"Reno, you were literally wearing the General's pants because you stole them," Tseng gave him a look, dropping a stack of paper work on his table.

"Killjoy," Reno pouted as the other two Turks laughed at his expense.

They left him to it, and Reno took the card out again, re-reading it and feeling butterflies in his stomach. Reno pursed his lips, and on impulse, smelt the card. It smelt like roses. Reno shuddered as he thought of those intense blue eyes watching his lips. He felt like some nervous teenage girl. He pushed the card around on the table, contemplating calling Genesis. Then he remembered, he had lost his PHS on his previous mission and hadn't gotten a new one. Unexplainable relief and disappointment filled him at once, making him feel light-headed. An excuse was an excuse. He threw the card into his desk and started to munch on the General's chocolate as a means of distraction.

Still, he found himself staring at that single red rose again. The whole thing just screamed Genesis. He touched the velvety smooth petals, and briefly wondered if Genesis's lips felt the same. With a smirk, he tore a petal and ate it.

_Hm...__Tasted better than I thought._

To his utmost horror, Rude had actually been watching him chew from his desk. Rude smiled at him knowingly and shook his head, returning to his work.

_Damn._

Reno facedesked himself.

...And reached for another petal to nibble on.

*****End of Chapter II*****

* * *

XP: Hope y'all liked it :D Review to help me improve!


	3. Rufus

XP: I thank you all for your generous reviews, and apologize for the long wait. The muse had not visited me, and so scraps of words turned into dust bunnies until I blew them away.

Thanks to my other fantabulous reviewers once again:** kyothefallenkit, Thunder of Friendship, VV, FoxxyRyukiChan**(that is a fucking cool fact, so Reno just ate rose salad), **AndDownWeGo**(it was just a random savage thing to do LOL yes, from the rose, just for the heck of his curiosity),**zexydemyx66, DRR** and **Rangerapprentice** (I love you :'D)

* * *

_*****Chapter III: Rufus*****_

_****__*********RufusXReno******_

Nervous wiry hands played with the buttons of his Turk uniform. He had just been told by Tseng that he was to see someone who was even higher than Tseng himself, who was in-charge of overseeing Turk operations. This person was apparently called Rufus Shinra, and was the vice-president of Shinra. From what rumors Reno had heard, he was a cruel sadist who loved to watch people suffer, always cold and condescending. Thus, Reno was definitely not looking forward to this visit. He knocked on the door and entered without asking for permission.

Then again, this was Reno. Knocking on the door was rare enough, let alone waiting for confirmation to enter.

Reno found Rufus Shinra gripping his blond hair with one hand, another gripping a fountain pen so tightly it looked like it could break. As his face was down, Reno could not see what would mostly likely be a face contorted into a grimace of pain. Reno switched off the too bright light above them, making the room dim with the stray sunlight that filtered through the grand red curtains.

"Rufus?" Reno called out softly, throwing away all formalities. The man seemed too young to be in-charge of such heavy duties. "Are you alright?"

A blue eye glared at him through a hand that gripped his head, and a hand fumbled through a drawer to search for what seemed to be migraine pills. The trembling hand could not get a good grip, and Reno found himself rushing forward to help, opening the bottle to press the pills in a pale, smooth hand. The shaking hand moved up to pale lips, and Rufus gulped the pills down painfully, before leaning his head on the cool desk.

"Who are you?"

Reno startled with when he heard that calm and biting tone. "I'm Reno, Sir. The new Turk." Reno bit his lips as he stood next to Rufus, contemplating what to do. He finally decided to seat on the desk, leaning over to massage Rufus's head with long fingers.

Rufus groaned, turning his head to look at a deeply concentrating Reno who had stuck a bit of tongue out at the side of his mouth. "What are you doing?"

"Making ya feel better," Reno explained as his hands worked magic. He grinned down cheekily at the young  
Shinra, eyes twinkling. "I get hangovers all the time so I know this helps."

Rufus closed his eyes and relaxing, seemingly asleep with his deep and regular breathing. "You're from the slums, aren't you."

Reno flinched from the unexpected sentence. Well, he had no doubt anyone could tell with his slum accent and sluggish looks. Afterall, a slum rat wearing posh clothes was like a wolf donning on sheep's skin, one was still a slum rat, and it was telling in many ways. He removed his hands from Rufus's soft hair. "Sorry, I shouldn't have touched you." Surely, the young boss would be disgusted from filth touching him. Reno dropped his hands to his lap, wondering if this was already the end of his career. He looked up at the ceiling and sighed. Tseng did warn him about being formal and well-behaved. Was he going to get shot in the head? Should he try to run now? Reno blew out a puff of air at his stray strands of hair hanging in front of his hair, making them flutter like sprayed blood.

Rufus smirked in amusement and pulled a hand back to his head."Don't be stupid, dog. Finish what you started."

Reno blinked in confusion. What?

"Didn't you hear me?" Rufus barked, and Reno moved into action again, a confused frown on his face, making Rufus chuckle.

"You remind me of a puppy I used to have. I bought it from the slums," Rufus explained as his eyes fluttered shut again at Reno's gentle, magical hands. "His eyes were like yours."

_Bright and happy, looking at me directly… at who I was, just a human being…_

"And what happened to it?" Reno hummed as he massaged Rufus's head. _He has really smooth hair…_

"My Father shot it," Rufus growled.

Reno paused momentarily, before resuming. Well, that escalated quickly. Even if it was a slum dog which could have had diseases, did President Shinra have to shoot it to remove it from his son? He could imagine it now, a young Rufus beaming down at the bundle of fur in his arms, pristine white coat dirtied with mud from the puppy, and soon, with the blood of the creature he just fell in love with…

Reno shook his head, trying to remove the devastated look he imagined on Rufus's face from his head. "I see."

Rufus stared up at Reno in contemplation for a bit. "You look every bit like him. A mangy stray."

Reno tried to look insulted, and failed. Which was strange. Usually people said it with scorn and disgust, and Reno retaliated with words or blows. This time, watching Rufus's sad eyes and hearing his nostalgic tone, Reno couldn't help but sympathize with Rufus. He had kept a pet spider for weeks once and one day it just disappeared… Well, Reno knew it wasn't the same, but still. Rufus had meant no offense, and the blunt words made Reno falter.

Rufus sat up, and his dragged his hand through Reno's unruly red locks while Reno was still leant over. Rufus gave a little sad smile as Reno scrambled backwards in shock. "I, um. I'm Reno. I ain't no dog," Reno said quietly, looking at Rufus with a look that that stray made when his Father lifted his gun.

Rufus covered the distance between them by standing up abruptly, pulling Reno into a tight hug, running a hand through bright red hair again. Reno tensed immediately, and Rufus let him go.

"You're right. You're not that dog, I apologise," Rufus hung his head, making Reno unable to see his expression, and turned his back on Reno. "You may leave."

Reno felt guilty suddenly, and he reached out a hand, but he decided against it, letting it drop. He exited the room quietly, casting a look back at that lonely back.

*****End of Chapter III*****

* * *

_XP: Hope you guys liked it, please RXR!_


End file.
